Exchange Program
by WaitingGermanluver1
Summary: High School AU, Levy and Lucy have been chosen to participate in and exchange program with Sabertooth academy. Will they survive the trip and how did each catch the affection of TWO dragon slayers.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I hope you like this because this is an experiment.

* * *

It was a normal day at Fairy Tail high and all was well. Cana, Macoa, and Wakaba were drinking on the roof, Natsu and Grey were fighting, Lucy, Levy, Erza, Wendy, and Mira were gossiping. Yea pretty normal day until the entire school was called into the gym for an assembly "I wonder what's going on?" Wendy said as she walked to the gym. "I don't know either but whatever it is I've got a bad feeling" Lucy said "Calm down Lu-chan I bet it's nothing" Levy commented laughing at her friend. When the girls entered the gym Lucy was instantly snatched up by Natsu, Erza and Wendy naturally followed. Mira walked of to her sibilings leaving Levy alone. That is until she felt a large hand on her head, she turned to find just the person she was longing for "Gajeel!" said person looked down on her "hey shrimp why are you just standing there starin into space?" he asked. Gajeel had transferred schools with Juvia after the fight between the two schools and truthfully Levy had gain feelings for the strong iron loving delinquent. She smiled at him "Nothing, by the way do you know why we are having an assembly?" Gajeel sneered "Beats the hell outta me" he said.

"Students quiet down" Ms. Charla said from the stage "Due to complaints from the Fiore school board, our school and Sabertooth Academy will behaving an exchange program" many of the students boo'ed at the mention of their rivaling school Sabertooth Academy. "Settle down everyone, as I was saying two of our students will have to spend 2 months at Sabertooth while two of their students will be here" this started whispering to acquire about who will go, again Ms. Charla coughed to get their attention. "We have chosen the two students out of a raffle ad these two are...Lucy Heartfilia and Levy McGarden" The two girls jaws dropped then looked to each other and they knew, they were going to die.

"WHAT THE HELL WHY DOES LUCE HAVE TO GO!" Natsu yelled

Lucy turned to the pink haired boy "Natsu it's ok" she said he turned to her "No it isn't Luce, they'll eat you alive in there!" he grabbed her shoulders "you're not going" Lucy stairedupat Natsu with a pink blush spread across her face "Natsu..." she mumbled. While Lucy was getting smothered by Natsu,Levy was having a mental break down. Levy wasn't the strongest girl ever, she knew that so why was she picked to go to? She physicaly stiffined when a protective arm was put around her waist, she looked up to see Gajeel staring at her. "Don't worry shrimp I'm not letting you to that hell hole" Levy blinked a moment surprised by Gajeel's sudden changeof character, but then she smiled. "Thank you Gajeel"

* * *

please review and tell me what you think so far


	2. Chapter 2

After so many request I have offically updated, so please keep reviewing and tell me what you think

* * *

The students rushed out of the gymnasium in groups, giving Levy and Lucy looks of pity. The two would leave for the boarding school tomorrow and they were not to pleased about it. "Lu-chan do you think we'll be OK?" Levy asked her friend. She gave her a reassuring smile "Yea Levy, we'll be fine" Levy gave her a meek smile. "thanks Lu-chan" the two reached for each others hands and walked out the school together, the two planned to spend the night and head to the train station together in the morning. The two had already stopped by Levy's place before going to Lucy's to pack their stuff. The two were sitting in Lucy's living room eating popcorn watching a movie, it was about a pop star in disguise falling in love with a normal girl who didn't even like him. Lucy sighed dreamily at the end of the movie, "I wish that I could mean such an amazing guy, strong and handsome and secretly romantic, what guy would you want Levy-chan?" she asked, Levy pondered at the question. "I would like someone who is smart and strong, but secretly sensitive" Levy started "Preferably he'd be tall and have long hair" Lucy smirked at her "So you mean a guy like Gajeel?" Levy blushed bright red at the comment, "m-maybe, OK is it wrong to like Gajeel?" she asked. "No not at all but when you write Gajeel Redfox and Levy Redfox on your arm it's kind of love" Lucy said pointing to the red ink on Levy's left arm. Said girl quickly covered up her arm "L-Lu-chan~ Let's just go to bed" the flustered girl exclaimed covering her head in the covers, Lucy laughed at her friend sleeping form getting into bed herself. She closed her eyes drifting into a deep sleep.

**~The Next Morning at the Train Station~**

Lucy and Levy hugged and said goodbye to all their friends dealing with some tears and cobra tight hugs (Get the joke?) some even latching on to their legs (Natsu, Jet, Droy) Levy laughed nervously as she finally removed her two friends from her legs. She stepped towards her last visitor, he stood over 6 feet tall and had multiple piercings across his body, Gajeel Redfox. "Hey shrimp" Levy looked up at him "y-yea?" he shoved a small box into her hand, Levy looked down at the box then back to Gajeel. "What is it?" she asked curiously, he turned his head the other direction "don't open it until you get on the train" he mumbled. Levy stared at him blankly for a while, then she gave him a warm smile "Thank you, Gajeel" Gajeel blushed lightly at the gesture. The trained whistled signaling final boarding, Levy gave Gajeel a quick peck on the cheek (luckily no one saw this) and rushed to catch up with Lucy who was already boarding. The two gave one last wave and boarded the train. Lucy winced suddenly when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her shoulder, she looked up to see a girl about 2 inches taller than her bump into her. She had long wavy light blue hair and gray eyes that seemed lifeless, she had a duffel bag on her back "sorry" she mumbled like she had half her body in the grave. A petit girl stumbled behind her falling every two steps, her glasses where falling off her face and her brown hair was in to messy while braids on either sides on her face. Basically a nerd "I-I'm sorry about Mitsu-chan, please excuse us" with that the two walked off into the sea of people. Lucy shrugged and entered the train, Sabertooth academy. Lucy wondered what it would be like.

* * *

Reviews please?


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy and Levy looked out the window as the train took them far away from everything they had known. Levy stared at the box in her hand, Lucy blinked at her "Levy-chan were did you get that?" she asked motioning to the box. Levy blushed, "G-Gajeel gave it to me" Lucy squealed, "Open it, open it" she ushered. Levy then untied the poorly done ribbon and opened the pale blue box. Levy gasped when she saw what was in it, it was a metal book necklace but what really stood out was the cover of the book was a sapphire. Levy slowly picked up the piece of jewelry her mind unable to comprehend the gift, Lucy gasped when she saw the necklace. "Levy it's...it's beautiful, you said Gajeel got this for you?" Levy only nodded. "Wow Levy-chan, he must really like you" this struck a cord with Levy and she looked up at her friend with the biggest smile this side of Earth "Yea I think you're right Lu-chan" Levy put the necklace on and fawned over it. It looked so expensive, Gajeel must have worked hard to get this for her. Lucy sighed at her giddy friend, she wished someone would do that for her. Levy looked at her friend still toying with the necklace, "Lu-chan what's wrong?" she asked. Lucy just stared at her, "I was just wishing someone would do that for me" Levy gave her friend a sad smile. "What about Natsu" "He's still into that Lisana girl, he see's me as a best friend" Levy grabbed her friends hand. "I'm sorry Lu-chan but I'm sure you'll find that perfect someone soon, I just feel it" Lucy gave her a strained smile "Thanks Levy-chan, well the train ride is long so I'll take a nap" she said stretching her arms. "OK Lu-chan, sweet dreams" Levy said pulling out one of her novels. "Yea sweet dreams" Lucy mumbled.

* * *

Lucy was awoken by a sweet gentle voice "m-mother?" she mumbled. "wake up Lucy" the voice said, Lucy opened her eyes expecting her mother but was met by Levy's distressed face."Oh Levy-chan, how long was I asleep?" Levy twisted a loose strand of hair, "5 hours, we are already here" Levy motioned to the window. Instead of the rolling planes, they were met with a large city. Lucy's face made an "O" as she and levy packed their stuff and exited the train. The looked around for any signs of the Sabers bur couldn't find them. "They probably want us to walk to the school our self's" Lucy said already annoyed. "But which way is it?" Levy asked, Lucy pondered the question not noticing the masked figure behind them. He put his hands on either of their shoulders and whispered in their ears "Come quietly if you don't want to get hurt" Levy and Lucy stiffened but quickly recovered. "LUCY KICK!""PURSE ATTACK!" the two yelled knocking the molester out cold. The two turned to him and saw spiky blonde hair and a scar across his face. "Oh, you found Sting" a calm voice said behind them, they turned once more to find a tall man around the same age as them. He had long black hair and red eyes, he resembled a calmer version of Gajeel. "Sorry about him" he mumbled motioning to the one they presumed as Sting who was starting to wake up. "Damn what do you got in that purse, you almost broke my noes" he grumbled the taller man chuckled at him. "Hey have you seen any Fairies was all I was going to ask" Sting said getting up. Levy and Lucy turned to each other then back to the boys. "That's us" Lucy said laughing nervously, Levy fidgeted under the boys intense stare, "NO WAY!" Sting yelled. The taller one hit him up side the head, "Don't be rude" he said. "whatever Rouge, just whatever" sting said folding his arms.

Levy giggled at their bickering, they reminded her of Grey and Natsu a bit. Sting turned to her with an annoyed face "What's so funny pixie?" Levy blinked at him and smirked. "Nothing Bumble bee, just thinking you're an idiot" Sting gave her a shocked face while Lucy and Rouge snickered at the clever nick name. "Who do you think you are that you can make fun of the great Sting?" he asked angrily hopping he would back down, but Levy wasn't having it "Levy McGarden, got a problem with it?" she said sassy like which was very out of character for her but this Sting guy really got under her skin. Sting gridded his teeth at the small girl, she had a smart mouth "Oh I get it now, your flirting with me" Sting said proudly causing everyone to sweat drop. "I am not! I already have someone!" Levy yelled, "Oh really, what's his name?" "Gajeel Redfox!" Levy spat back at the boy. This name made both boys freeze Sting looked down at the girl "You're Gajeel's girl? Then you are not allowed to leave" Sting turned to Lucy "same with you Blondie, you smell like Natsu" Both girls froze "WHHAAAATTTT!" the yelled in sync.

* * *

Review Please


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, enjoy

* * *

Levy yelped as she was slung onto the mans shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Sting grinned at her reaction, "it's cool seeing things from this high up huh pixie?" he asked. Levy made her best intimidating growl and bit his shoulder. Sting flinched dropping Levy onto the ground, she closed her eyes in expectation but instead felt a sudden warmth. She looked up and found herself in the arms of a very charming stranger. He had long blonde hair and dark green eyes, he looked down at Levy with a small smile. "Are you alright miss?" Levy only nodded blushing furiously, the man turned to Sting "what did you think you were doing Sting?" said person growled. "Stay out of this Rufus, it only has to do with the mighty Sting and the little pixie" he pointed at Levy accusingly. She glared at him "shut up bumble bee, you're just upset that this _pixie_ kicked your butt" she said, the man known as Rufus looked between the two. "Oh really now, the others will ind this very interesting" Sting growled at him "oh shut up" but Rufus ignored the comment and turned his attention back to Levy. "Are you alright now miss?"Levy smiled and gave him a nod "I'm fine now thank you very much, it's nice to know that not all the Sabers act like they were raised in a jungle" she added. Lucy laughed at her friends comment, "Levy that's not very nice" Levy just shrugged. "Well I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Sting can be very obnoxious at times" Rufus said putting Levy down, she giggled at him. "It's fine, you and the other person have been just fine. I'm Levy McGarden by the way, it's nice to meet you both" she bowed to Rufus and Rouge. Rufus lifted her chin up so she was looking at him, "no problem miss Levy, it was rude of me not to introduce myself first. I am Rufus Lore and the pleasure is all mine" Levy blushed brightly. He was so gentlemanly **(( No Elfman joke intended)) **so charming, so...princely.

"Ew, no disgusting displays in front of the mighty Sting" Levy's eye twitched. She then started arguing with the ignorant Sting. Lucy just shook her head at her friend, she had never seen her get so worked up. She then turned to Rouge "Is Sting always like this?" the dark man chuckled, "yea, is your Levy friend always like that?" he asked. "NO it's really rare to see her like this, but I think it's good for her to get like this every once and a while" Lucy chuckled at her friend. "Well I'm glad Sting could be of help" Rouge said looking down at the girl, she seemed very nice to him. Kind, sweet, lovely, and didn't seem like a blonde bimbo. She suddenly looked up at him astonished "you know" she started "I wrote a story about a person like you, I called him the shadow man" Rouge blinked at her. He reminded her of someone she called the shadow man? "Don't worry he wasn't the villain, he was just misunderstood. I really enjoyed writing about him, he was very...sweet" Lucy looked at her feet lovingly. Rouge stared at her confused "At you find me similar to this 'Shadow Man'?" Lucy nodded. "Yes you seem very misunderstood, um not meaning that you're suspicious or anything just saying that you're uh" Lucy rambled starting to get nervous. Rouge did something unexpected next, he laughed. Like really laughed, he was clutching his side and everything! Now all eyes were on the black haired man, he wiped a single tear from his eyes and turned to Lucy smile still on his face. "Don't worry about it, I'm not offended or anything" Lucy let out a sigh of relief "I'm glad" she returned the smile.

"Wait was it just me or did Rouge just...laugh?" Sting asked picking fake dirt out of his ears. "Yes I think he did" Rufus added wide eyed. Lucy and Levy looked around towards the 3 Sabers confused, "Is that such a big deal?" Lucy asked. Sting grabbed the blondes shoulders "you have no idea the seriousness pf the situation" he exclaimed. He was met with a smack behind the head. "Stop it Sting" Rouge said returning back to his usual stoic self. He picked up Lucy's bag "we should be getting back to Sabertooth now or people will get suspicious" Rufus just nodded mimicking the dark mans movements with Levy's bags. The four started walking over to the academy leaving sting to catch up.

* * *

Review please


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me so long to update, it was a snow week. It took me a while to get out of winter wonderland mode. But that aside here is chapter 5 of Exchange program ENJOY!****! **

* * *

Lucy and Levy stared in wonderment at the school around them, they heard it was prestigious but this is beyond their imagination. There were game room and training halls, high tech computers. But the thing that caught the girls attention the most was the AMAZING library. It seemed to have every book ever made in Earthland history. Then they were showed to the gym, cafeteria, pool, and garden. The last stop on their tour was the head master's office. The three Sabers had been asked to stay outside and wait for the girls to finish talking to the head master and truthfully they were very nervous. The two knocked on the door terrified, "come in" a stoic voice said. Lucy opened the door to office cautiously expecting some sort of monster to come out. She was close though, at the other end of the room was a women in her late twenties with long black hair and a scowl on her face. She had on a long dark blue dress and a fur shall covering her shoulders, she motioned for the two fairies to come forward. The two did so very nervously obviously not trusting the wodman, "Welcome to Sabertooth Academy, miss Lucy Heartfilia and miss Levy McGarden. I am the head master of this academy Minerva, but you shall call me head master while you are here _understood?_" she said calmly spitting out the last word. "Yes ma'am!" Levy and Lucy said in sync, this Minerva had reminded the two of a certain red head. Said person chuckled at the girls reactions and shooed them away, all that was left when she looked up again was two trails of smoke.

**~ With the Boys~**

Sting tapped his foot impatiently against the tile floor, he was never one for waiting. It didn't help his boredom either when a group of prissy girls came towards him. Sadly he knew those girls well enough to know he was going to get a head ache, one girl came towards him, he remembered her being the leader. Brittany, Briana, Brigitte something like that he thought. She batted her obviously fake eyelashes at him flipping her died blonde hair "Hey Stingy-bear~" she cooed. Sting mentally vomited at the repulsive nick name, "Hi" he said flatly. She wrapped her body around his arm pressing her boobs against him, "I missed you Stingy-bear~ Where were you this morning?" she asked. But before Sting could answer he heard giggling behind him, he whipped his head around to fin Levy staring at him with a smug look on her face while Lucy was trying to contain her laughter. Sting blushed lightly but tried to act cool, "What's so funny pixie?" he said. **(More like hollered) **Levy smirked statistically, "Oh nothing Stingy-bear~" Sting mentally cursed her. But before he could give a come back the blonde girl stepped in front of him towards Levy, "Who the hell do you think you are talking to my Stingy-bear like that?" she said accusingly. Levy stared at her blankly for a moment then recovered to an innocent smile, "Sorry, sorry I was just teasing him" she started but was cut off by the girl. "NO! You bitch who the hell do you think you are, coming here and talking to My Stingy-bear that way?! I Kate shall set you straight!" she yelled before running towards Levy. She easily dodged but fell to the ground when she felt something metal come in contact with her head, curtsey of one of her lackeys and a fire extinguisher.

"Levy-chan!"

Lucy yelled running over to her friend, Rouge was right behind her trying his best to comfort the blonde girl. Another lackey with red hair growled at Lucy and lunged towards her with a chair she found above her head. Lucy shut her eyes waiting for the pain but it never came, she opened her eyes to see Rouge standing above her holding the chair. "I hate people like you" he said throwing the chair against the wall causing the girl to fall to her knees with tears in her eyes. He then turned to Lucy rage slowly leaving his red eyes, but a groan caught Lucy's attention again as Levy stood up slowly legs wobbling. "Levy!" Lucy said reaching for her but stopped mid way when she saw the look in her eyes. Determination. Levy walked over to Kate who glared at her but flinched when she got a good look at her. Her head band was broken making her blue hair cover most of her face her brown eyes burned with rage and she was bleeding from the head. "Gajeel once said to me he would make me big, so wanna see how much I've grown?"she asked sadistically not waiting for an answer. She quickly connected her fist with the girls face, probably breaking her nose, Kate screamed in agony. This only made Levy laugh more and continuously kicked her in the stomach until the blonde was coughing up blood. When Levy finally stopped her demeanor changed entirely, she smiled warmly to no one in particular "That was for you, Gajeel" she whispered before falling to the ground unconscious. Luckily Sting was there to catch her but he still seemed to be dazed about the previous events, Lucy was next to the two in two seconds flat. "Levy-chan!" she said holding her friends hand, "Gajeel would be proud" she whispered to the unconscious fairy. Rouge approached her and put his good arm around her shoulder, Lucy looked up to him "Rouge, are you OK, how is your arm?" she asked frantically noticing that his lower arm was starting to turn purple. "I'm fine I'm more worried about you Lucy" he said a light blush stained his cheeks causing Lucy to smile and lean her head on his shoulder. "Thank you Rouge, for everything, you are really kind" she whispered low enough for only him to hear, Lucy could feel him stiffen then relax and place his head on top of hers. "My pleasure" he whispered back, he wasn't sure what it was about this blonde fairy but whatever it was it made him open up to her, made him want to let her in. It was an odd unknown feeling to him but he liked it non the less.

* * *

**So what did you think?I also promise there will be more Rolu, but they cannot have a perfect relationship. So who do you want to step in Yukino or the red head, review and PM to let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update, life has been a crazy**

* * *

Levy woke up to white walls all around her, she groggily rubbed her eyes. She tried to sit up but quickly sat back down when she felt a throbbing pain in her head. She reached up to touch it but gasped when she felt bandages, she then remembered what happened. She smiled warmly as she remembered how she broke her noes, "That was for you Gajeel" she said to herself.

"What was for me Shrimp?"

Levy swiftly turned her head to the door to see none other than Gajeel Redfox standing there arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Levy blushed, "G-Gajeel, what are you doing here?" she asked. Said person walked over to her and took a seat by the head of her bed, "Bunny girl called me and told me what happened, so I came to check on you" he said. He glared at her slightly, but soon turned it into a huge grin, "She also told me how you broke that girls noes, I wish I'd seen it" Levy blinked then smiled. "I wouldn't have been able to do it without you" Gajeel blushed, "what are you talking about Shrimp? I didn't do anything" Levy giggled at his reaction. "Yes you did, you gave me power, the only reason I was able to do that was because of you. So thank you, Gajeel, for everything" Levy smiled warmly at him, a light blush painting her cheeks. Gajeel's cheeks turned beet red as he pulled the small girl into a tight hug, Levy's eyes widened for a moment but she soon relaxed and returned the hug. "I'm so sorry Levy, I couldn't protect you" Levy could feel Gajeel tremble, "It's not your fault Gajeel, you did nothing wrong" she reassured. He slowly let go of Levy and looked her in the eye, "Levy..." he mumbled, "Yes Gajeel?" she said softly. Gajeel slowly leaned and cautiously kissed Levy square on the lips **((Sorry I'm to southern not to use that phrase))** Levy's eyes slowly fluttered shut as she kissed him back.

When the two parted Levy was the first to recover by wrapping her arms around the iron loving man. Gajeel smiled and pressed his forehead against hers, "Gajeel, don't leave just yet, please" Levy asked. "I'm not going anywhere Shrimp" he replied pulling her into another hug, Levy sighed in contentment.

Lucy sat on the chair in the head masters office, nervously figiting with her fingers. Minerva stared at the girl from behind her desk head resting on her hands, pondering over the situation. Minerva sighed for the umpteenth time,

"Well Ms. Heartfilia, I'm sorry about those girls behavior. I will personally deal with it, but for the time being I do not feel it's safe to be in the girls dorms so I arranged for you to stay with Rouge and Ms. McGarden with Sting" she said.

Lucy could feel her eyes almost fly out of their sockets, "U-Um no disrespect but, do you think that's a good idea?" she asked. Minerva nodded "I know where you're coming from, but let me assure you if they do ANYTHING I will personally deal with them" Lucy nodded at the offer. "I suppose that could be alright..." Minerva nodded and shooed the blonde away.

"So what did she say Lucy?"

said person looked over to see Rouge leaning on the wall. Lucy leaned next to him, "She said that I'll have to say with you and Levy stay with Sting for the time being" Rouge practically fell when he heard her. "W-What?! S-Stay with me?" Lucy just nodded, "I'm to tired to care at this point so, can you just show me to your room?" she asked. Rouge just nodded nervously and started leading the Fairy to his room. When they reached the room Lucy started to feel a little nervous. Spending the night on another boys house, she was so worry

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think?And I will totally take ideas**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for not updating for so long. I have no real excuse besides I'm lazy.

* * *

Lucy fidgeted as the black haired man opened the door, "W-Welcome" he muttered shyly. Lucy stepping into his dorm and the first thing she noticed was that it was more like an apartment then a dorm. In front was the common room decorated with white and black furniture, except for one ball of pink laying on the couch. Rouge approached the ball and poked it causing it to stir then slowly arise revealing a green cat in a pink cat outfit. The cat jumped instantly in Rouge's arms, "Rouge I missed you" it called. Said person returned the hug smiling warmly, "I missed you too Frosch, but for now we have company" he said. The cat turned to look at Lucy then turned back to Rouge, "Is she your girlfriend? Because Frosch thinks she's very pretty" he whispered. The Sabertooth student blushed furiously at the question and shook his head frantic like, "N-N-No Frosch it's not like that at all!" he stuttered out.

"It's not like what?" Lucy asked gaining the boys attention again. "N-Nothing!" Rouge started quickly, "Lucy, this is Frosch, Frosch this is Lucy, she'll be staying with us for a while" Lucy started down at the little cat. "Awwww, aren't you the cutest thing ever" she cooed, scooping the cat up from Rouge's arms. Frosch giggled and purred as Lucy snuggled and pet him, "mm, Frosch likes Lucy very much" Lucy almost squealed at the furry creature in her arms. "Oh goodness, can something so cute even exist?!" Rouge chuckled at the scene unfolding in front of him. "Well I'm glad you two get along" Lucy started at him, "Get along, we're already like family" "Frosch thinks so too" the little cat agreed. Rouge smiled at them, "So Lucy, how about I show you your room?" he asked. The blonde Fairy nodded still holding the costume wearing cat to her chest. Rouge motioned for her to follow him down a narrow hall way and turned at the second door on the right, "This is your room, on the left is the bathroom and on the right is my room" he said. Lucy nodded taking in the new environment around her, her new room had light blue walls and a Queen size bed in the middle. A brown dresser was next to the closet and a brown desk on the other side of the room. It was a very nice room Lucy had to admit, "wow Rouge, this is really nice" she said.

"I'm glad you like it" Rouge looked down at the blonde fairy and smiled softly. She was really something else entirely, her blonde hair seemed to glow and her hazel eyes were like the richest chocolate. And her body looked like it had been carved by Gods. She wasn't only beautiful, but she was incredibly smart as well. She seemed to understand peoples emotions very well, a real lady. Rouge smiled to himself, and as if she felt his gaze Lucy looked up at him. "Is something wrong?" she asked turning her head to the side innocently. Rouge shook his head a little nervous about being caught gawking,"N-Nothing!" Lucy only nodded at his strange behavior. "Well it's late, I'm going to hit the hay" she started as she stepped into the guest room.

"Can Frosch sleep with Lucy tonight?" the little cat pipped in. Lucy smiled down at him "Of course" she said happily. She then looked up at Rouge who was staring at her nervously, which caused her to giggle. She stood on the tip of her toes and kissed the black haired man on the cheek. Rouge blushed furiously at her actions and froze while Lucy turned to close the door, "Goodnight. Shadow man" she said through a crack in the door."Y-Yea, good night Lucy" Rouge mumbled back, still dazed from the light kiss. Lucy giggled from behind the door and walked over and flopped on the bed in the center of the room. "Lucy?" the green cat called, "yes" "Frosch wants to know if you and Rouge a couple?" Lucy blushed at the question. "N-No, but I wouldn't mind that" she said without thinking, but Lucy quickly shut her mouth when she realized what she said. What was she thinking? She had just met the man, and even though he was sweet, and kind, and cute, STOP IT LUCY! She told herself, Lucy quickly shut her eyes and silently fell asleep with her confused thoughts still swirling in her head

* * *

Rouge leaned against the kitchen counter, holding his cheek. He really wasn't sure what had just happened, but despite everything he liked it. He couldn't deny it to himself anymore. He had a MAJOR crush on Lucy. It was love at first sight, how cutely shy she was, how she fiddled with the ends of her hair when she was nervous. He liked it all even though he didn't know her that well, but then he remembered something. 'She's Natsu's girl, why would she want a downer like me?' he thought to himself. Rouge decided to call Sting, he seemed to know what girls like since so many wanted him. The phone rung a few times before Sting's voice greeted him, quiet angrily at that. "What do you want?" he asked aggressively, Rouge blinked in confusion but shrugged the mans behavior off. "I needed to talk to you about something" just then a high pitched scream was heard on the other end of the phone. Rouge removed the phone from his ears, "What are you doing Sting?" he asked, there was a silence for a while before Sting's voice came back. "I gotta call you back, I'm playing a game" was all he said before the line went dead. Rouge sighed, so much for that. He then went to his room and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
